


"I can't walk, just... go on without me"

by Manaeh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "I can't walk.. just... go on without me...", Ficlet, M/M, from tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaeh/pseuds/Manaeh
Summary: They were right in the middle of a hideout of deviants, they had found a lead to this place but deviants had been very much. Much more than Gavin could imagined.





	"I can't walk, just... go on without me"

The detective gritted his teeth, mumbling, frustrated.

“Shit…”

They were hiding behind a skip, Gavin had his gun in his hands, Nines was sitting against the container.

The android legs were perforated, its shoulder too, just as its side, and a lot of thirium, of blue blood, flowed on the snowy floor. Shots had only grazed the detective at his left arm and his cheek. Thanks to the android…

  
  


They were right in the middle of a hideout of deviants, they had found a lead to this place but deviants had been very much. Much more than Gavin could imagined.

He cursed himself for his fucking tendency to rush headlong… They were surrounded by those freaks and reinforcement wouldn’t be there on time…

Gavin was looking at the other with a horrified expression. He seemed to realise something. Realise how much he would not let the android behind. He perfectly knew that it was just a machine, that it will come back in another body with same data memories… But something in him couldn’t just let it there. He wouldn’t.

  
  


He glanced above the skip. Deviants were searching for them, they had guns… How the fuck did they had found guns?!

Gavin deeply sighted, sitting next Nines, his gun still in his hands. He needed to think, they needed to cope this situation, just enough time to let reinforcement arrive…

“I’ll not leave you there bastard, you hear me? I won’t fucking go without your freaking carcass…”

His eyes slid to its legs and came back at the icy eyes. Reed was afraid, his heart was beating extremely hard and fast, his temperature was high and his hands were shaking a little. He bit his lips in twitch.

How did he could deal with this situation?!

Three solutions.

First, they stayed there, waiting for reinforcement, hoping that they wouldn’t find them…

Second, Gavin tried to carry the android and he crossed the deviants, counting on the element of surprise…

Third, he shot as many deviants as possible, trying to kill them all…

It was ridiculous, none of them could work, he would die in any circumstance.

Only the fourth solution could work. But he wouldn’t. As an obstinate and stubborn man, Reed wouldn’t leave the android behind. No, that was not an option…

He closed his eyes, putting his head against the hard and cold surface behind him, he was trying to calm his breath. It would maybe be his last night…

He slowly turned his head to the side, looking at the android. It seemed so calm… but its LED was red…

Gavin slid a hand into Nines's one, squeezing softly. The detective’s jaw was contracted and his eyes wet because of the cold and the intensity of the situation.

“I can’t go… I won’t.”


End file.
